


Dreams

by delen2000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delen2000/pseuds/delen2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I came up with an idea of what would happen if Skye was working in Coulson's office and overheard him having a dream in the other room, fearing he was having a nightmare, she would of course go and wake him up.  There are a few chapters here that are unrelated but all refer to what happens when Skye wakes him up, and it's not always from a nightmare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scary Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This one is non-explicit and a nightmare situation.

He woke up suddenly and gasped for breath, completely disoriented, his eyes cast wildly about the room, but a shape loomed over him in the darkness, blocking his vision. Fresh from his nightmare, he lay perfectly still to assess the situation he found himself, running scenarios in his head. 

“Coulson?” The shape asked, warily. He was rapidly aware of many things all at once. That the shape was Skye, and her hands were on his chest and resting on his cheek. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

“Skye?” He managed. “What are you doing in here? In my room?” She shifted to sit up more giving him space and slid her hand from his check to his chest, mirroring the other hand.

“I was in the office, doing some work and I heard noises coming from in here. You hadn’t shut the bedroom door all the way and I could hear you having a bad dream or something.” He noticed that the only light in the room was coming from the open door leading into the office. He could also make out that Skye was wearing her pajamas, probably had stopped by to start a hack or run a program and go back to bed so that the majority of the computer running the program would be while she was sleeping.

“Am I keeping you from your work?” He asked stupidly. He really should have asked why she was up. If she had bad dreams too? If she could leave? 

“No, A.C., it’s fine. Don’t worry about that. I just wanted to make sure you are fine.” Skye sat up even straighter and her hands came down to his stomach, more for balance than any kind of inappropriateness. For a second, he wished she were getting inappropriate. He had gone a long time without anybody getting even remotely inappropriate with him. He sighed and his ears went pinkish. “Are you ok now? I heard what you were saying, and I know what you were dreaming about.”

Her words heavily echoed what she had said the actual time this happened to him, when it wasn’t a nightmare. ‘Let me die!” 

He shook his head wordlessly and offered a weak smile he wasn’t sure she could see in this light. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then engulfed him in a hug. 

With that, he didn’t want her to leave at all.

“Can you stay?” He blurted out, feeling ridiculous. 

She looked visibly startled, and her face went slightly pink. She sat up. “Let me turn off the lights and shut the door.” She pointed at the open door, letting the only light into the room. He nodded, and let her go. He flipped and turned to face the doorway, anticipating her return, half wanting her to leave and half wanting to bury themselves in the blankets and not emerge for a week or more. 

She came back and closed the bedroom door and then hesitated by the side of the bed for a minute. He extended his arm out to her, inviting her in, making up his mind, and she did too, immediately falling into bed with him and snuggling into his side under the warm blankets. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me too, as long as you need me.” She promised.

He sighed contented and reached out to gather her closer to his side. Tomorrow seemed like a good day to take off.


	2. Dirty Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut pure and simple. Non-established relationship. What happens when Skye mistakenly wakes Coulson up from a sexy dream and not the nightmare she supposes. New to writing smut, please be kind.

Coulson woke up with a start, gasping for breath and trying to get his bearings. He was immediately aware of several things simultaneously. He had been at the tail end of a very dirty dream, he was very close to coming, and a woman was hovering over him. He could smell her perfume and feel her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Coulson?" Skye's voice came out of the darkness. Coulson would have thought that would be enough to douse his libido in cold water, but strangely enough it wasn't. He took a deep breath and tried to get his arousal under control before she noticed.  
  
"Why are you in here, and why are your hands on me." He asked pointedly, wondering why her hands were on him at all, never mind why they lingered on his cheek and shoulder.  
  
She jumped a little at the tone and moved her hands lower on his chest, her hands mirroring each other, but not leaving his body. He noticed the proximity of her palms to his nipples and half wished she'd sweep her hands a little lower.  
  
"Oh. I was working in the office and it sounded like you were having a bad dream in here, so I came in to wake you. You were moving around and making noises." Skye dismissed them as nightmare sounds and he didn't bother correcting her.  
  
"Well, I'm fine now. You can go back to the office and finish your work." He gruffly said, trying to move her along. He was wishing he could just flip over onto the mattress and just rut until he came. Her continued presence was fanning the flames.  
  
Upset at his attitude, Skye sat up and straightened to put more distance between them and in the process, moved her hands lower on his body for balance, brushing over his nipples in the process. Coulson couldn't hold back the involuntary thrust of his hips and deep moan. He flushed from head to toe and then went entirely still and silent, hoping somehow, that Skye would have fallen asleep in the last minute or so and missed his entire display. His eyes landed on hers and sighed as he realized that Skye's eyes had narrowed at him as she realized what was going on. "How close are you?" She asked quietly.  
  
His eyes narrowed back and then thought maybe she'd leave if he told the truth. "Very."  
  
To his immense relief, she got up, but instead of leaving, walked over to the chair where he had folded his clothing he'd worn today and dug through the pile. She came back and in the dim light he could see she had his tie in her hands. She came up on the bed, swift as a cat and straddled his waist, right above his erection and leaned foreword so she could reach his arms and tie his hands to the headboard. Strangely, he let her do it.  
  
"What are you doing?" He didn't know why he asked. He knew.  
  
She didn't answer, just kept tying the knots till she was satisfied with the result and then got off of him and moved near his legs. She hooked her fingers into his waistband and paused. "Raise up." It wasn't a question and he rose without hesitation. She whipped his sleep pants and underwear off with a speed that left him a little breathless in anticipation.  
  
"Thighs together." Again, a command he followed, and then got annoyed with himself.  
  
"Should I call you Mistress?" He asked her dryly.  
  
She smiled and pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed her pants down to the floor, and stood before him completely nude. He held his breath and she smirked and climbed back onto the bed, this time, straddling his thighs. Her hands landed on his stomach and he noticed that no part of her touched any part of him that was longing for her to touch him.  
  
"How long has it been since you had sex?"  
  
He thought about not telling her, but really she already knew. "Over two years, since Audrey." She rewarded him by moving her hands closer to his chest and bringing her body closer to his.  
  
She nodded her head. "I'm not a Domme, but I like light play. I won't do anything that can hurt you. Your safe word is apple, say it." Her voice was authoritative.  
  
"Apple." She nodded again. "I've tried your hands, but we both know that you could get out if you wanted. If for some reason, you can't talk, spread your hands out like this." She spread out her fingers wide. He imitated her without being told. She nodded again. "What we are going to do is some orgasm denial, you won't come until I tell you, that you may. Do you understand?" It was his turn to nod as his mouth went dry and his anticipation rose. "Do you masturbate frequently?'  
  
“The door is wide open.” He gestured to the only light coming into the room, from the door that led into the office.  
  
“The main door is locked and bolted. I didn’t want to be interrupted while I worked and you were already in here, so I was safe. Now answer my question.”  
  
He thought about how to answer it. "I haven't really had much extra time since becoming Director, probably why the dream tonight. When we were on the bus, I was also busy and there was so little privacy, I rarely indulged. I still rarely indulge."  
  
She swept her thumbs over his nipples, through his t-shirt and ground into his cock. He threw back his head into his pillow and tried to thrust his hips, but her weight held him still. She scratched her thumbnails over the nipples, over and over and slid herself over and back and back over his cock, slowly. He felt the orgasm building and he moaned low and long in the back of his throat. He was just about to let himself go when she stopped and lifted herself totally off of him, and his body tried to chase her warmth as she went out of reach. She settled, sitting cross-legged next to his shoulder.  
  
He took deep breaths and tried to come down a little bit. She pinched his nipples a little too hard and that was enough to back off of it.  
  
She began to stroke him all over, using the tips of her fingers and long strokes. His skin was so sensitized, being so close to orgasm, and it felt like she was waking up all the nerve endings. She avoided any area he wanted her touch, though.  
  
She began to talk to him, low and dirty.  
  
"So tell me what happened in this dream of yours to get you so worked up. Who was it and what were they doing?”  
  
Coulson took a deep breath and thought over his dream and noticed that Skye’s hands stopped moving, but lay with one near his cock and the other near his nipples. She rose up on her knees, and leaned so her face was near his neck, the hot breath of her ghosting over his neck and ear.  
  
“I couldn’t see who it was in my dream.” As soon as he started talking, Skye began stroking his body again and now began to kiss and lick up his neck and ear. “She never revealed her face because she stood behind me. She was naked and so was I because I could feel her nipples pressing into my back and her skin all the way down to my legs. She was standing so close that when I looked down her feet were in between mine. She began by touching me, like your doing now, and then moved on to a hand job, one hand on my cock, stroking it slowly, and the other, tugging on my balls.” He almost choked on the word balls because Skye moved a hand down to stroke his cock when he said, “balls”.  
  
He usually didn’t care much for hand jobs, because a lot of times the woman who was doing it didn’t know exactly what she was doing, and yeah it did the job, but it never felt as good as it could feel. Skye, however, must have done her research, because she definitely knew exactly what she was doing. She was hitting all of the good spots and avoiding ones that basically did nothing for him. In no time at all, with her stroking a steady pace and kissing that spot on his neck he was getting close, and when she went and started to lick his nipples through his shirt, he was ready to come. She quickly put pressure on the base of his cock to stop any chance of that happening. Her face came level with his and she was grinning at him. He couldn’t quite muster up a smile at the moment.  
  
“How about eating a girl out? Is that a skill you like to use?” Skye asked him.  
  
“Yes.” He answered simply.  
  
She changed positions so that she was on top of him, but in a classic 69 position, with her bottom in his face and her hovering over his lower region. She blew cold air over his cock, as if to cool him down even more and then engulfed his member down to the root without warning. He let out a cry of shock and just how good that felt, and decided if he was going to survive that without coming, he’d better focus on something else, and went try to make Skye have an orgasm. If she did, maybe she’d be wiling to let him have one. He began by licking a long lick, starting at her clit and working his was back, since her sex was totally up side down and backwards from what he would normally be looking at. He went to sucking on her clit and flicking his tongue quickly against it. He had to strain to do that, and a long drawn out affair was going to leave his neck and tongue worn out before long. He alternated suction and flicks and then noticed, while taking a breather, that the fingers on his hands could just reach out and touch her cheeks of her butt. He could clearly see her puckered pink asshole, and wondered if that was a spot that Skye liked touched and went back to sucking on her clit. Right when he felt her tense up, he let two of his fingers go into the cleft of her butt and caress that spot. Skye came hard and rewarded him by humming, the vibrations reminded him of the incredible blow job he was getting and his eyes crossed, his toes curled, and he threw his head back into the pillow. “Nnnnrrrgghhhh,” flew out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he panted for control, well aware of the fact that Skye had long since stopped the assault on his penis. He whimpered and tears of frustration started to prick his eyes.  
  
“Skye, please may I come?” He asked.  
  
“Not yet.” She spun back around and straddled him again, this time inserting his cock into her. They both stilled at how good it felt and then she slowly began to lift up all the way until he almost fell out of her and then went slowly down to where he was fully inside, very slowly. The friction was good and it felt delicious as she glided up and down, but the pace was way too slow to trigger his orgasm, no matter how close he was.  
  
“Skye please let me come. Please let me come. Please let me come.” He started to babble, desperate to come and shamelessly begging for it. He was almost mindless at this point.  
  
“If I let you come, how do you want it? What position, and what pace?” Skye asked as she continued the pace and slid a hand to his face to comfort him.  
  
He took a deep breath and didn’t even think about it. It was what had been on his mind since he woke up, he wanted to flip over and rut till he came. “I would flip you over onto your back and pound you till I came.”   
Her fingers began to lighten the touches on his cheek as she smiled and said, “Phil, that sounds like you lack imagination.”   
She lifted off of him again and he really thought he was going to have to say apples in a second, he didn’t think he could handle much more, it had been over an hour since she woke him up and he didn’t know how long his dream had lasted. He was hard and swollen and throbbing, and sore from holding his muscles so taut. She pushed his feet up to his butt and told him to scoot up into a sort of sitting position, instead of the laying position he had been in. She helped him, but it was still a bit of work to get him the way she wanted him. When she was finished, she adjusted the pillow behind him so he’d be comfortable and then sat in his lap, crossing one leg behind him and bracing foot on the bed next to him. She lowered back down on his cock and put her arms around him in a hug, mindful of his arms that were now even with his shoulders, to not put any weight on them. Nose to nose, she kissed him deeply, and stroked his back and then began to raise and lower herself in quick stokes, flexing her Kegals as she did.   
When she broke the kiss she rested her forehead on his and said, “I’m going to let you come, so get ready, but only when I say, OK?” She nodded her head at him and he nodded back understanding. He felt his hands free and realized whatever knot she’d tied; she’d been able to pull it apart in one tug. She pulled the t-shirt he’d been wearing up and over his head. He immediately threw his arms round her and held her even closer to him, and leaned back against the headboard and started to meet her thrusts.  
  
Breathlessly, Skye asked, “Are you close?” He nodded. “Wait.” She commanded.  
  
Suddenly, this all started to make some sense, as he focused on the puzzle of this evening to delay himself one last time.   
She’d done all of this for him. If it had been up to him, she would have left and he would have spent two minutes jerking off and that would have been it. Skye gave him an experience where he was the center of attention. By tying him up, he couldn’t move the focus to her or take over and speed things up. They went at her pace and made the experience last for him. And it would be worth it because of the massive orgasm he could feel creeping up his spine and coiling in his stomach. He began to pant, trying like hell to keep control. “Skye.” He said warningly.  
  
“One more minute, Phil.” She said in a breathless, seductive voice in his ear, and lowered a hand down to her clit to speed things up for herself. He shuddered all over at the sound of his name, the warm breath blowing over his ear and the image she was making. He whimpered again and groaned at the feeling of her coming all over his cock. The warmth of the fluid that flowed all around, creating more lubrication and just making everything that much better, the flutters of her sex all around him almost had him coming and then right in his ear, “Come.”  
  
Too many things happened at once. He came. He knew that. His eyes rolled up and he tried to scream, but no sound would escape, because he had no air. Spots danced and his vision darkened and threatened to blacken. He shuddered all over even as his body tensed past the point of being comfortable, and he just kept coming. At one point he was able to draw a breath and managed to call, “Skye!” He knew she was there, but he could no longer feel her or know what she was doing, his senses were over blown. He must have passed out, or at least been unaware, because when he did finally realize the world around him again, Skye had him lying on the bed, stomach down, and was running a hot washcloth over him, soothing his overspent muscles.  
  
“I’d suggest a hot shower to relax those muscles, but I don’t think you can stand right now much less walk.” Skye said with a smile. He noted she was wearing the dress shirt that had been lying in the pile of clothes in the chair.  
  
“You’re going to stay, right?” He asked softly.  
  
“Try to get me to leave.” Skye said with a smile and let her hand go over his still bare back. She placed the cooling washcloth on the bedside table and went to the other side of the bed, lifting up the sheet and covering his bare body with it as she got into bed at the same time. With a groan, he flipped over to face her and held out an arm and she curled into his side.  
  
“You’re going to stay.” He said this time a whole new meaning came across his words. It wasn’t a question, and he wasn’t talking about just tonight.  
  
“I’ll stay as long as you want me too, as long as you need me.” She promised.  
  
He sighed contented and gathered her closer to his side. Tomorrow seemed to be a good day to take off a day.


	3. Skyemare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes up Coulson from a bad dream, but this time they are in an established relationship. Not overly sexy.

He woke up suddenly and gasped for breath, completely disoriented, his eyes cast wildly about the room, but a shape loomed over him in the darkness, blocking his vision. Fresh from his nightmare, he lay perfectly still to assess the situation he found himself, running scenarios in his head. 

“Phil?” The shape asked, concerned and caring. He was rapidly aware of many things all at once. That the shape was Skye, and her hands were on his chest and resting on his cheek. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He moved his hands up to cover her hands with his own. Her hands felt cold, which felt good on his overheated skin. He caressed her hands with his thumbs and lay in silence, taking in her strength to calm him down. 

“Are you alright? You haven’t had one like that in a while.” She observed, and the warmth of her voice washed over him. He shook his head silently and remained quiet, still shaken. 

They had been through so much over the years and he had many things to fuel his nightmares, but weirdly, his nightmares used to be about him, now they often ran through the gambit of what could happen to her.

This one had been no different. He had run after her into the tunnels and was too late, as he had been in real life, only what came out of the temple was not Skye, and it tortured him. He’d often dreamed that she crumbled into dust like Trip, or that Raina had turned on her. He dreamed that they made it out alive only to be stopped by her father or Mack. He dreamed that she had been shot and bled out like she had by the hands of Ian Quinn, but now she was trapped in the temple and died before he could get to her. And she always, always dies not knowing why he ran into the temple or sometimes, that he even had. 

Sensing his mood, she shifted till she lay on his shoulder, holding him, with one arm across his chest and tangling her legs with his. He held her tightly to him.

“Did I wake you up?” He noticed that the only light was coming from the open bedroom door, which meant that Skye was either working late, or had fallen asleep on the couch while working late.

She shook her head, “No, I was up running those scenarios before we have that meeting tomorrow.”

“Could we take tomorrow off, spend all day in bed, doing this?” He asked.

“You’d have to ask my boss.” He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

“I guess it would be a bad idea, we have so much to do.” He sighed, not liking the options.

She raised up to look at him. “Soon, if not tomorrow, then soon. If you're having nightmares like this, you’re probably stressed out and overworked and you’ll need a day or two to recharge, ok?”

He patted her arm in agreement and she settled back down on his shoulder, and they were silent for a while.

“How long is that stuff you're doing going to take?” He asked.

“Do you need me here? If so, it’s not going to be done for the meeting. If I go back in there, maybe five hours or so.”

“Hmmmm. Well if it’s not done for the meeting, we will need to postpone the meetings, and then I won’t have a real reason to have to work tomorrow.”

“Oh, look, I fell asleep and didn’t get my work done…” Skye smirked.

“I’ll just have to leave a message with Eric that I am not to be disturbed.” Skye giggled and snuggled deeper into his embrace as he turned in order to squeeze her more firmly to himself. “You are going to stay and not go back to work, right?”

“The light is still on.” She pointed out.

“Protocol: Lights Out.” The light promptly turned out and the door shut.

“When did you have that installed and how did I not know?” Skye was stunned.

“I stumbled across a list of codes to call out in emergencies, although I think this one was just put in place by someone who came in here and then was too tired to go back in there and turn everything off.” He smirked at her, even though she couldn’t see it. Her fingertips ghosted over his lips feeling the expression on his face. He kissed her fingertips and then kissed her, long and deep.

“I love you.” He said and touched his forehead to hers.

“I love you, too. I’ll stay in this bed as long as you want me too, as long as you need me.” She promised.

He sighed contented and reached out to gather her closer to his side. Tomorrow seemed like a good day to take off.


	4. Scary into Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort with sex

He woke up suddenly and gasped for breath, completely disoriented, his eyes cast wildly about the room, but a shape loomed over him in the darkness, blocking his vision. Fresh from his nightmare, he lay perfectly still to assess the situation he found himself, running scenarios in his head. 

“Coulson?” The shape asked, warily. He was rapidly aware of many things all at once. That the shape was Skye, and her hands were pressed to her cheek. He took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He had hit her; not knowing it was Skye in his dream state.

“Skye?” He managed. “What are you doing in here? In my room?” She shifted to sit up more giving him space at the same time he reached up to her face to try to assess the damage in the dim light.

“I was in the office, doing some work and I heard noises coming from in here. You hadn’t shut the bedroom door all the way and I could hear you having a bad dream or something.” He noticed that the only light in the room was coming from the open door leading into the office. He could also make out that Skye was wearing her pajamas, probably had stopped by to start a hack or run a program and go back to bed so that the majority of the computer running the program would be while she was sleeping.

“Am I keeping you from your work?” He asked stupidly. He really should have asked why she was up. If she was ok? How hard did he hit her anyway? All his attempts to move her hands so he could see had her avoiding his hands. He sat up suddenly and almost cracked heads with her, if her reflexes hadn’t been so good. She waved him off and scooted back a little, out of reach.

“No, A.C., it’s fine. Don’t worry about that. I just wanted to make sure you are fine.” Skye sat up even straighter and her hands came down to her lap. “Are you ok now? I heard what you were saying, and I know what you were dreaming about.”

Her words heavily echoed what she had said the actual time this happened to him, when it wasn’t a nightmare. ‘Let me die!” He shuddered all over and could remember every moment of that memory that drove other people crazy.

He shook his head wordlessly and offered a weak smile he wasn’t sure she could see in this light. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and then engulfed him in a hug. He returned her hug and without thinking hauled her into his lap to trick her into seeing that eye. He turned a little pink at the proximity, since she was now almost pelvis-to-pelvis with him, and that had not been the intention. 

“Woah, something you want to tell me there, boss?” Skye asked, alarmed at the change, and pushed back to see his face.

“Yeah, how hard did I hit you?” He managed to finally grab her face and she squirmed trying to get away from his hand, but he firmly turned it, at the same time turning from pink to red at the situation he was now in, because Skye could now feel everything his body was doing, in its just woken up, still not under control state.

“You want me to move?’ Skye asked kindly.

“I want you to hold still so I can look at this.” He covered, because suddenly he wasn’t embarrassed anymore and he didn’t want her to move.

Lowly, she asked, “Are you sure you want me to stop moving?” She thrust up against him quickly.

“Are you doing that just to distract me from seeing how hard I punched you in the eye?” A little bit of wariness crept into his tone, realizing he might be getting played. 

Her eyes went wide at the disappointment in his tone and slowly let her hands come from behind his back and caress his face. She stroked his cheek and forehead, and he closed his eyes at the change, the feelings he hadn’t known were lying under the surface with him and Skye. She kissed him, on the lips, deep and sure of herself and what she was feeling and he returned it, feeling the same way.

“I was a little bit…but a lot not.” She said once the kiss was broken and she could get her breath. He chuckled a little at the honesty, and pulled her so she was flush with him and she began to wiggle and thrust teasingly against his rapidly hardening cock.

“Can you stay?” He blurted out, feeling ridiculous. 

She smiled. “Let me turn off the lights and shut the door.” She pointed at the open door, letting the only light into the room. He nodded, and let her go. 

When she returned, in the darkness, he realized that she had removed her clothing along the way, and felt her reach out to take off his shirt. He helped her by raising his arms above his head and then reached down to remove his sleep shorts. He scooted over in the bed and let her in.

It wasn’t the most conventional way to begin this thing between them, but he would take it.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken by pain...didn't know quite how to end this one, it fought me the whole way.

He woke up suddenly and gasped for breath, moaning and almost screaming in the intense pain he felt coming from his chest that radiated out in all directions. He was up on all fours, hunched and shaking and never had he felt the urge to curl completely in a ball and the urge to crawl across the bed in order to escape the pain at the same time, but he was feeling it now. His skin felt ready to crawl away from the pain it was so bad. He heard what sounded like bare feet rush from his office and come near him. In his disorientation, his eyes cast wildly about the room, but he couldn’t make out much more than a shape in the darkness, standing next to the bed and blocking the light coming from his office. 

A hand came down on his back, and the other went to his face to bring it closer to where the person could see him in this poor light. The shape loomed closer, “Coulson?” The shape asked, warily.

“Skye?” He managed. After a second, he realized that was all he could manage, and began to babble her name, “Skye, Skye, Skye, Skye.”

She soothingly rubbed her hand up and down his back and he wished it could make the pain dissipate, but to no avail, it was still as strong and sharp as it had been when he woke up. “A.C., can you tell me what’s wrong?” Her face was very close to his and he leaned in closer, till their foreheads touched and finally made out another word, “Pain.” He gasped, and panted.

“I’ll go get Simmons.” Skye started to make her way off the bed and began to remove her hands from him, and he reached out and grabbed her hand. “No, Stay!” That seemed to be the last of his strength, because he pitched forward into the pillows and started to scream into them. She wrenched her arm loose and ran into the office for a minute and then ran back in and launched herself on the bed, curling her body around his, trying to comfort him. 

“I called Simmons on my cell, she should be here…” Simmons ran across the office and as Skye was talking, skidded into the bedroom, “Now.”

“What is going on?” Simmons asked as she came to the other side of the bed. 

“I’m not sure. I was working in the office, and heard him like screaming and groaning, and at first I think it’s a nightmare, but when I got in here, he was clearly in pain and in so much pain he can’t tell me what’s going on.” Skye explained over his moans.

“Sir? Sir, can you tell me where it hurts?” Jemma tried to ask, as she let her hand land on his shoulder. 

He grunted and tried to breathe, tried to get the pain to abate enough so that he could answer. “Chest.”

Simmons looked at Skye in some alarm. “Sir, is it your heart? Or your scar?” He nodded and continued to fight the pain, burrowing into both his pillow and into Skye’s body, causing her to wince. “We are going to need to get him down to the lab for some tests, this could be the GH serum, or something to do with some alien thing, if it is directly his heart.”

“Could it be a heart attack?” Skye asked.

“It could, but for a heart attack to be this painful without killing him or rendering him unconscious would be rare. It wouldn’t be just the pain, but the blockage causing the pain. He is in significant pain, extreme pain.”

“How are we going to get him to the lab? He can’t walk.” 

“I’ll have to bring a gurney in here, until then I’ll give him a pain killer and a sedative and hopefully that will be enough to calm him down enough for testing. He is past the pain being any use in diagnoses.” Simmons explained as she pulled out some bottles and some syringes out of a travel kit she grabbed on her way up here. Skye noticed that she was in her pajamas and ready for bed.

“I’ll go get the gurney from the lab.” Skye offered and then began to get up, only to be stopped again by Coulson. “Stay. No. Stay, Skye. Skye stays.” He babbled again, the desperation in his voice as Jemma jabbed him in turns with the needles. Skye looked at Jemma and Jemma smiled at her. 

“Stay here, he wants you to and it keeps him calm. I’ll get the gurney and anything else we will need, and I’ll be right back.” Jemma promised as she headed out the door.

It took a few minutes, but it became apparent that the sedative was working a little faster than the painkillers, as his muscles began to relax and he began to get groggy. His jaw and fists were still clenched in pain. A helpless moaning began to almost leak out of him, like he was too tired to yell and to tired to stop it. Skye was still curled around him and began to gather him to her, trying to comfort him. His hands unclenched and grasped her arms, pulling her arms tighter against him. The pain slowly started to decline and he sighed in relief, completely relaxing against her, almost melting against her in exhaustion. Skye buried her head into the back of his neck and shoulder and they lay in silence, almost afraid that any movement would launch the pain back in full force.

Skye jumped a little and so did Coulson when Simmons didn’t manage to maneuver the gurney without bumping into both doorjambs and his dresser before lining it up with the bed in the tiny space allotted. 

“Ok, Skye.” She gestured to Skye to be on the same side she was on, as Jemma lowered the gurney down to be level with the bed. Skye untangled herself from him with great difficulty; he didn’t seem to want to let go of her. “Ok, either we get him to move himself over to this gurney,” She locked down the wheels. “Or we have to place him on a blanket and move him over like that.” 

“Coulson, can you scoot over to the gurney? Or are we going to have to lift you?” Skye asked him gently, leaning over him.

Coulson gave her a look, and then with determination, started to slowly, lift his butt off the bed with his feet and propel himself across the bed and onto the gurney. Skye only had to help him a little bit, but he looked a little put out that she had asked. Once he was situated and Jemma had strapped him in, she immediately began wheeling him to the med bay/lab, with Skye trying to keep her from running into things like the doorjamb and dresser. 

Once they were down there and Jemma started to get into doctor mode and taking blood and getting other things set up, Skye began to feel unnecessary. 

“Well, if you’ll be ok now, I’ll get back to my work. I hope you feel better soon, sir.” Skye went to put a comforting hand on his arm and was startled that he grabbed her again and tugged her close. 

“Please, don’t go?” It was a question, even as much as it was an order. Skye nodded silently and came up by his head out of Jemma’s way. 

“Simmons, is it alright if I stay?” Skye wanted to make sure, even as the death grip Coulson had on her arm was ensuring that she wasn’t going anywhere no matter what Jemma thought.

Simmons looked up from labeling a sample and smiled. “You are more than welcome to stay. Stay as long as you want to.”

“Cool, no visitor hours for me, A.C.” Skye joked trying to lighten up Coulson’s mood. 

A faint smile lit over his lips and he tugged her even closer and nuzzled his face into her arm, seeking warmth or comfort or something Skye couldn’t define. Jemma kicked a stool over her way and she sat on it, getting her face and body even closer to him. He resumed nuzzling her neck where her shoulder meets it. 

“Are you still in pain, A.C.?” Skye asked and ran a hand up and down his arm in comfort.

He nodded silently and gripped her arm again. She placed her hand over his scar and rubbed back and forth, putting a slight pressure on it.

Jemma stole glances at the two of them and then commented to Skye, “You’ll have to forgive me, but I had no idea the two of you were together.” Jemma went about placing the blood draws on different equipment and getting certain tests started. She put on her gloves as a baffled Skye responded to her.

“Together? We aren’t together as a couple, Jemma.” Skye explained. Coulson grunted something out that neither woman could understand.

“Really? Well, I thought you were. Are you sure you’re not? Because this really feels like a ‘together’ situation.” Jemma put a prepared slide under the microscope and took a look even as Coulson began to nod his head against her neck. She moved him away from her neck so she could see him.

“I’ll have to take that under advisement, Jemma.” Skye said softly as she peered into his eyes and nodded herself, slowly. 

Coulson smiled and returned to nuzzling her neck and Skye smiled and went back to rubbing his scar.


End file.
